disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brady (Teen Beach Movie)
Brady is one of the main characters of Teen Beach Movie, is the boyfriend of Mack. He is portrayed by Ross Lynch. Background Brady is a surfer and loves musicals especially Wet Side Story. He also loves hanging out with his girlfriend McKenzie. And when it comes to summer all he wants is to have fun and never stop. Personality Brady is a fun-loving, happy, outgoing surfer dude, who also loves his girlfriend McKenzie. All Brady wants is to have an endless summer with music, waves, and his favorite movie Wet Side Story. Appearances ''Teen Beach Movie'' Brady is first seen surfing with his girlfriend, Mack. He declares the day the best one ever, and races Mack to Big Poppa's Surf Shop, where Big Poppa is watching Brady's favorite musical, Wet Side Story. Mack finds the movie ridiculous, but Brady says it only matters to him that in the movie, it's summer all the time, and the characters do nothing other than singing and surfing in the beach. When there's a knock on the door, Mack answers it, only to learn it is her aunt, Antoinette, who informs her that they leave the following day. Brady, still confused about who this lady is and what she's doing here, asks Mack what she's talking about. Antoinette explains to Brady that the next day, Mack leaves for a prestigious school she'd promised Antoinette she would attend. At first, Brady is angry Mack didn't tell him, but is even more upset when Mack breaks up with him, as she cares for him too much to allow him to wait for her. The next day, Brady arrives at the beach and finds Mack, aware of the fact that surfing was irresistible to her. But when the waves start getting rough, Brady gets out, begging Mack to come in. Mack doesn't listen to him, and gets knocked over by a wave. Brady dives in and makes an attempt to save her, hoping that Mack will declare him her hero, but all that manages to do is transport him, along with Mack, into Wet Side Story. Brady is thrilled, and starts dancing along to some of the numbers, including Surf Crazy, and Cruisin' for a Bruisin', the number he'd always wanted to dance in. That night, when the scene is changed to night time magically, Mack is about to leave Big Momma's, when she accidentally falls into the arms of the lead male character, Tanner, causing him to fall in love with her. Since Tanner was supposed to catch the lead female character, Lela, instead of Mack, Lela begins to fall off the stage without anyone to catch her. Brady quickly catches her, but makes a huge mistake in doing so, as Lela is now in love with him instead of Tanner. As it is important for the not only the movie, but Brady and Mack, that Tanner and Lela fall for each other, Brady attempts to get Lela to notice Tanner, but it doesn't work. Knowing what happens next in the plot, Brady gets himself invited to a night at Big Momma's with the surfer guys. He finds himself having lots of fun, as all they do is hang out, eat, and surf. However, when he brings up Lela and the biker girls, Seacat informs him that they don't date "Rodents", but Tanner says it really doesn't matter to him whether a girl is a biker or a surfer. Brady then spends the rest of the night singing Like Me with the other surfer boys. The next day, Brady meets up with Mack again, who is worried about what would happen to them if they can't get out of the movie. She believes they could be stuck within the movie forever. Brady says it wouldn't be that bad, because they are together, and this may be their only chance to actually be in a movie. Mack still wants to get out, as everyone is counting on her, so Brady reluctantly agrees to help her get out. Brady is not shown again until the following day, when he meets up with Mack again. Having been in the movie for so long, the two start breaking into song, and are unable to stop. When they do stop, however, Les Camebert, the villain of Wet Side Story, and his evil sidekick, Dr. Fusion, appear. Brady tries to get away from them, but Dr. Fusion hits him with a laser, which stuns him. Les Camebert and Dr. Fusion then take him and Mack captive. Brady and Mack get tied to Les Camebert's machine, and the villains leave to stop the bikers and the surfers. While the two are alone, Mack starts to realize that attending the prestigious school isn't what she wants to do, and admits to Brady she would actually like being stuck in Wet Side Story forever, because she'll be having fun. At that moment, the bikers and surfers arrive, free Brady and Mack, and destroy Les Chamebert's machine. Brady appears in front of Big Momma's with Mack, and the two ride another wave on Big Poppa's surfboard, which transports them back to the real world. Brady allows Mack to surf, and she does with much success. To make things even better, Mack decides to stay there instead of attending the prestigious school, making Brady even happier. He then ends the movie performing the number Surf's Up with Mack. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Teen Beach Movie characters Category:American characters Category:Protagonists Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin characters Category:Students